Nuke cannon
|baseunit= |role=Heavy Artillery |useguns=Huge cannon with Nuclear/Neutron Shells |usearmor=Medium |hp=240 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Tank Armor |trans= |cost=$1600 |time=20 seconds |produced=War Factory |req=* War Factory * Propaganda Center * Nuke Cannon Science at Rank 1 (Not required for General Tao) |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range=180 |sight=350 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |upgrades=* Neutron Shells * Veteran Artillery Science at Rank 1 |ability=Can switch between Nuclear and Neutron Shells |structure= }} The Nuke Cannon was 's and arguably the world's most advanced siege weapon, firing tactical nuclear shells over considerable distances, with suitably destructive results. The majority of generals had to spend promotional points to acquire it (possibly at the expense of another ability), although General Tsing Shi Tao, thanks to his passion for nuclear technology, was able to acquire them without spending such points. The Nuke Cannon consisted of a large howitzer-like weapon mounted on a tracked vehicle, with a cabin for the crew located at the front, similar to a regular truck. Before firing the cannon, the vehicle had to deploy four stabilizers. This, coupled with the slow speed of the vehicle and long reloading time of the main gun, made using it in the field time-consuming and potentially very costly; Nuke Cannons cost considerably more than Inferno Cannons, but were similarly weakly armoured and even more vulnerable to enemy fire. Nevertheless, many generals considered the destruction wrought by the Nuke Cannon to be worth the hassle, as nuclear shells were effective against tanks and infantry at far greater ranges than the Inferno Cannon, which could only lob comparatively weak shells. Upgrades Tactics/Counters The Nuke Cannon, in spite of its ponderousness, was effective both as a siege weapon and an aid for base defence, helping to finish off enemy units caught up in stationary defences. Their nuclear shells were extremely deadly against pretty much anything on the ground, as no vehicle smaller than a Paladin Tank could survive more than a single shell-infantry were simply swept aside by the explosion. It was perhaps the most cumbersome unit in the war, but some generals were still put off by its slow speed and deploying time, however, as well as the fact that it could not be transported in a Helix. Furthermore, the Nuke Cannon was vulnerable to any other unit at close range, and especially vulnerable to aircraft. It required protection at all times. It was also the second most expensive Chinese unit, next to the Overlord Tank. Despite these weaknesses however, it has several advantages that set it apart from other siege weapons. It uses a dud shell instead of a missile unlike the GLA's rocket buggy and scud launcher as well as the USA tomahawk launcher. This makes it extremely effective at destroying base defenses as the shells cannot be stopped by anything. The splash damage from the nuclear shells can kill multiple enemies AND leave radiation that harms all infantry and vehicles that go through it. The neutron shell upgrade makes it even more effective in stopping enemies in their tracks, as the "splash" damage from the neutron shell is a instant kill to all infantry even in ground based vehicles, allowing Chinese forces to acquire the vehicles for their own gain. While the nuke cannon has a long set up time, it can easily be halved by setting it to Defend. This does lower its range slightly but makes it capable of quickly pulverizing anything unfortunate enough to come within in range. Gallery Image:Generals Nuke Cannon.jpg|The original schematics of the Nuke Cannon, with six stabilizers instead of four. Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:China Arsenals Category:Generals 1 Chinese Arsenal